


Echo Of The Past

by WhiteSky1999



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen needed glasses but he didn't realise, Gen, i should have posted this ages ago, the nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSky1999/pseuds/WhiteSky1999
Summary: While they wait for Komui, they start to mess with Johnny’s glasses. And… they get a suprise.





	

Allen was bored. Like, really bored.

Komui told him that he was going to have a mission. It had been a while since he had a mission, really. He had been out of commission after that fight with the second Level 4. He wouldn’t say it, but that scar that Crown Clown gave him hurt him sometimes. He… didn’t want to give the people at the Order more reasons to be (more) suspicious of him. It wasn’t that hard to hide the pain. After all, he has been hurt all his life. He really didn’t want to think that it had been his own sword this time. He _didn’t_.

Allen had started his day like any other, but he wanted to go to Komui’s office as soon as possible. He wanted, no, needed a distraction from his thoughts.

Allen sighed for the hundredth time and crossed his arms. Just his luck that Komui wasn’t in his office when he needed him. He gazed at all the papers thrown around, in hopes of finding him under them. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Ah, Lenalee,” he called when he saw the girl. Lenalee was blinking in confusion at her brother’s desk. Allen frowned. “Have you seen Komui?”

“No, I was going to give him his coffee, but…” The girl shrugged and smiled “He must be with someone.”

“There you are!” Allen jumped at the new voice. Johnny gave them a smile that turned a little bit strained when he caught sight of Link. “Komui said that he would come in half an hour. He has a meeting with the Heads of the other Branches.”

Allen really didn’t know why, but, in their boredom, they decided to fool around with Johnny’s glasses. Lenalee was the first to try them on. She laughed and said she couldn’t see anything, just blotches of colours and light. Allen and Johnny laughed at how weird she looked. But, the truth was, she didn’t really look bad. Just… weird.

“You sure you don’t want to try them on, Link?” laughed Allen, waving the glasses in the blonde’s direction. The Crow just glared at him, before focusing all his attention on his notebook. Allen only smirked.

“It’s your turn, Allen,” encouraged Johnny with a bright smile. He looked… normal, without his glasses. Yes, his hair was still a wild mess, but he could actually see his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it,” smiled Allen. He carefully put them on and blinked. He was ready to laugh and say that he couldn’t see, like Lenalee, but… “Uh.”

“What is it?” asked Johnny, confused. Lenalee tilted her head. Ah, she had some different hues in her hair. And the details in the Exorcist uniform were _really_ amazing…

“Is something wrong?” Lenalee was concerned now, because she reached out to him, frowning. Johnny too seemed a little worried. Allen could feel Link’s gaze on him.

“No, nothing’s wrong, but…” Allen looked down at his hands and examined his gloves. He could see very clearly the creases in them. Ah, crap, how could he say it? He didn’t tell anything because he had always seen that way. Yes, sometimes it was hard to focus his vision and he couldn’t see well at long distances, but he just assumed that it was like that to everyone. He scratched his hair, messing it even more than it already was. “It’s just that… I can see… _really_ well.”

When he looked up again, he found his two friends gaping at him with wide eyes. He gazed at Link over his shoulder, almost fearfully, and found the blond with the same wide eyes as the scientist and the Exorcist in front of him.

Everything was a blur after that. Johnny snatched his glasses, leaving him blinking and with the same blurry vision as before. Lenalee grabbed his hand in a death grip and dragged him to… ah, damn it, the infirmary. In less than a minute, he was under the stern and intimidating glare of the Head Nurse, who checked his vision muttering about how damn stubborn he was and how this could have costed him his life. Allen just nodded fearfully. Why couldn’t they just let the Head Nurse fight the Noah and the Akuma?

After some more minutes and fast questions that left him dizzy, Allen found himself outside the infirmary, clutching a wrinkled paper in his gloved hands. He blinked. He recalled the order from the nurse: find some glasses. He sighed. He should go to the city, then.

He was going to do just that, when someone grabbed his arm. He jumped for the second time that day and his muscles tensed for an attack, but he found a pair of dark eyes looking at him with seriousness and, maybe, nostalgia. Before him or Link could say anything, the old man showed something that reflected the colours of the stained glass windows of the cathedral. Allen reached out for it and frowned at the round glasses that were now on his hands.

“How…?” he started to ask, but couldn’t find any words to continue. Why was he… feeling nostalgic? They were just glasses…

The old man turned around and clasped his hands on his back. If he could have taken a look at his eyes, would he have seen that fleeting lightning of sadness?

“I knew… someone with the same eyes as you.”

“Hey, you old panda!” shouted the familiar voice of Lavi from the corridors. “You comin’ or not?”

Bookman disappeared in a heartbeat, leaving Allen more confused than ever. He tried the glasses on, admiring the colourful windows for a moment, before sharing a look with Link. He shrugged and started the walk to the office again. Halfway there, Allen ran a hand through his hair, frowning.

“Hey, Link. I think I’m going to let my hair grow long. What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr ages ago and I finally remembered that I had an account here.


End file.
